It has been a traditional technology to use the semi-submersible platform (or rig) to explore oil in the deepwater in the world; its development process is rather perfect. However, due to high cost of the semi-submersible platform (or rig) for the deepwater oil exploration, using such method would cause enormous cost for the deepwater oil exploration.